Construct
by KaitanAtreides
Summary: Something strange happens when Naruto accidentally taps into his seal making kage bunshins. Read to find out! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

CONSTRUCT

Premise- Short story about what happens when Naruto accidentally taps into his seal while making Kage Bunshins. Anyone who wants can continue the story as long as they put me in the credits.

Naruto, panting lightly, but his hands together in that all-too-familiar cross shape. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, using a great amount of chakra and unconsciously tapping into the chakra of the seal on his stomach. Only two poofs occurred, and Naruto fell out of his stance in confusion and straightened up. When the smoke cleared, Naruto found himself staring into the eyes of a man, taller than him but with the same hair, and wearing a long white trenchcoat with flames on the bottom. Next to him was a woman with long, bright red hair, and when I say long, I mean _long_. Both groups stared at each other, openmouthed.

"What the hell?"

Naruto eventually recovered. "Uh, how did my shadow clones turn into the Yondaime and some lady. This is weird, dattebayo."

The lady spoke. "Minato, we're back somehow! This is awesome, dattebane!" And then followed one of the most epic glomps ever known to man. And when they finally separated, the woman looked at Naruto and said, "And Naruto's here too."

Uzumaki Naruto was very confused. "Uh, do I know you? And how do you know the Yondaime Hokage? And Hokage-sama, why are you here?"

"Well Naruto," answered the blond man, "I sealed the Kyuubi in you and put the last of my chakra in your seal so that I could stop you from taking off the seal. And Kushina here put hers in it too. She was Kurama's last Jinchuuriki and when it was extracted, she was dying anyway."

"Wait why? Why me?"

"Old Sarutobi never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"We're your parents, Naruto. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Lots of hugs and laughing all around followed, with Kushina declaring a prank war on Sarutobi for not telling him.

Then Naruto's face fell and he said quietly, "Sarutobi-jiji is dead, he used Shiki Fujin on the first two Hokages and Orochimaru."

This required a lot more explanation and some crying in remembrance of the old man, who had died to save Konoha from his wayward student.

Then Minato asked his son, "So who's Hokage now?"

"Tsunade baa-chan is Hokage now. Jiraiya and I brought her back to be the new Hokage 'cause I learned the Rasengan in a week!" Minato sat back at this.

"That thing took me three years to make and you learned it in a week? High five, dude!" The two near-identical blondes high-fived, while Kushina stifled a giggle at their behavior.

"Think it's time to pay Tsunade a visit?"

"Hell yeah!"

The trio walked through the streets of Konoha, chatting and ignoring the openmouthed awe of the civilians and shinobi that saw them. When they came close to the Hokage's tower, they took to the rooftops and came to the window of he Hokage's office. Naruto never even thought about taking the stairs and normal entrance, earning a grin from his father. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. The three of them arrived at the window, seeing Tsunade drinking from a sake bottle she hid in her desk. After a whispered conference, they decided to have Naruto announce them.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Naruto, would it ever hurt to take the stairs once? You're just like your..." she had turned fully and saw the second blond next to him. "...father." Several seconds passed, the blonds smirking.

"MINATO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" using the famed Big Head no Jutsu. Then Kushina sauntered into view behind Minato, one arm draped over his shoulders and her legs crossed as she leaned on him. Tsunade's demeanor changed dramatically and she dived over her desk, knocking empty sake bottles everywhere as she scrambled to get under cover. She pointed at the fiery redhead with a trembling finger.

"KEEP THAT HABANERO AWAY FOM ME!"

"Hey Tsunade-chaaaaannn..." said Kushina, licking the edge of a kunai as she sauntered closer. Tsunade was paralyzed with fear, the blonds almost fell off of the rooftop laughing. Then Kushina's chakra chains grabbed and bound a shocked Tsunade. In a flash of yellow, Minato was at Kushina's side, holding her and speaking as one would to a little child. "Now now, don't scare Tsunade-chan. You know she's fragile." Kushina, smiling, aimed a playful punch at him for him to disappear in a flash and appear on her other side.

Then Tsunade fainted, to the hilarity of the three newcomers in her office.

To clarify- Minato and Kushina aren't just shadow clones with personalities overlaid on them. They are essentially solid chakra constructs, hence the story name. The closest thing would probably be a summon.

Instead of the hack jutsu Naruto used the first time, there will be a formalized jutsu for it, that being

Kuchiyose: Ochita Kage no Katachi (Summoning: Fallen Shadow Forms).

To use this plot base, just PM me and write my name somewhere in the description.

And it could be used for other people if stores of their chakra can be found after their death. It cannot be used on living people as it pretty much takes their spirit and puts it in a chakra body. After the initial summon it represents little chakra drain.


	2. Trial

A/N: This wasn't really supposed to be a full-fledged story, just a little short story premise for other people to use, but I'm actually getting reviews and favorites and stuff. So I'll do a bunch of one-shots or whatever the term is, isolated points in time when he uses Ochita Kage no Katachi.

Anyone want to adopt the concept?

And yes, I know I bent the time stream. What can I say? All authors have a Jikanton (Time Release) affinity.

A councilperson banged down a gavel on a desk. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are here for attempted murder of the Last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. You claim there was a battle to bring him back and he pushed a Chidori through your chest. Yet you, the dead last in your academy class, are not in the hospital and have no visible scars, but Sasuke, a top rookie, is still on life support. Do you have any evidence or witnesses in your favor, dem- I mean- defendant?"

Naruto straightened at this and said, "Yes, yes I do." A low murmur ran around the courtroom. Kakashi had come upon a badly wounded Naruto (so he said) carrying a limp Sasuke over one shoulder with no people around for miles. Who could he possibly call as a witness?

Naruto stood up, flashed through handsigns, and began,

"Kuchiyose-"

_A summon? They aren't legal in court. Stupid demon._

"Ochita Kage no Katachi!"

Several blinked at the unknown jutsu, and Kakashi had his Sharingan out, having heard rumors among the shinobi populace.

With a noise and effects very different than the poof of a summon or a clone, two figures shimmered into view with the sound of crackling lightning. When they were fully formed. The entire council and jury and spectators gaped in awe. The first was a tall man, blonde with piercing blue eyes, who wore a long white trench coat with flames on the bottom and the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" written down the back. The second was a striking woman with long flaming red hair and an Uzumaki spiral prominent on her clothing. The older members of the council recognized the pair immediately, and Tsunade for some reason began to shiver uncontrollably upon seeing the woman.

"Uzumaki Naruto, using a henge to disguise shadow clones does not make witnesses. These people are long dead. Charge added for contempt of court."

Naruto tapped the Minato look-alike on the shoulder and said, "Dad? They don't believe you're real."

_Great, delusional too._

"Council people are like that. Now, how about I demonstrate some techniques so they know it's me?" With that, Namikaze Minato hurled a kunai at lightning speed so that it solidly thunked into the wall across the room, was there in a yellow flash, and repeated the trick back to Naruto's side. "Wheeeeee. Hiraishin." he said in a bored tone. He held up a single hand and a spinning orb of visible chakra appeared. "Wheeeee. Rasengan." A quick Kuchiyose and a toad appeared, croaked once, and popped off. "Wheeeee. Toad contract." He raised an eyebrow at the flabbergasted (A/N: I love that word) council and said, still in the same bored tone, "Happy now?"

The fuming judge said, "You also happen to be dead, Hokage-sama. Care to explain?"

Minato shrugged and said, "I left some of my chakra in Naruto's seal. Then, Ochita Kage no Katachi can make me a construct I can live in. It's cool like that."

"A demonstration of another target is in order to prove the jutsu's veracity. We have a sample of Sarutobi-sama's chakra in the medical bays." A several minute wait ensued, and then a scroll with his chakra sealed within it was handed to Naruto. He focused on the seal for a short time, and cried "Kuchiyose: Ochita Kage no Katachi!" and the figure of the Third Hokage crackled into view, but continued flickering as he looked around. "Koharu! Homura! What in Kami's name just happened?" using one of his favorite expressions. Everyone expectantly looked at the Sandaime's old teammates, who nodded and said, "Yep. That's Hiruzen."

They were interrupted by a strained proclamation from Naruto. "I'm not as attuned to his chakra as I am to Mom and Dad. I can't – hold - on – much – longeeeeer." (A/N: Anyone get this reference?)

The Sandaime turned to the voice. "Naruto! Wait, Minato? Kushina? What jutsu is this?"

Minato answered as Naruto was busy holding the jutsu. "Naruto's original jutsu. He can't hold it much longer, but we'll talk to you again in a week or so. Sayonara, Sandaime." Under the strain Naruto finally released the jutsu. "Sayonara, Yondaime." Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as his image faded back into nothingness.

There was a stunned silence for a couple minutes after what they had just witnessed.

"Witness verified. Proceed."

"Dad, can you grab a Yamanaka to show some memories? I don't know any of the more experienced ones."

"Sure." And Namikaze Minato flashed off to the Yamanaka compound.

He returned moments later holding the arm of a spluttering Inoichi, who after he got his bearings, said, "What in Kami's name is this? He pointed at Minato. "You're dead!"

Naruto interrupted the hysterics to say, "Inoichi-san, we need your help to show Tou-san's memories of my fight with Sasuke." Inoichi, realizing the gravity of the situation, immediately agreed. Several minutes of preparation later, a chakra-treated projector screen was up, with Yamanaka Inoichi at the station with one hand on Minato's forehead.

After a fizzling noise, the projector screen came to life. "Now, Hokage-sama, please bring up your memories of the event. "

The screen flashed once and faded into a green valley with a massive waterfall and two statues facing each other. "The Valley of the End," breathed someone in the back. Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the water, with Sasuke transformed into a winged monster and Naruto in his One-Tailed form. Sasuke's hand was thrust through Naruto's shoulder, and there was the remains of a Rasengan in Sasuke's stomach, which had done little damage to this monstrous form compared to the penetrating power of the lightning technique, which had once cut a bolt of lightning in two. Naruto had Sasuke in a death grip, and wasn't letting him go. In a flash so fast it left afterimages, Minato Namikaze had placed a Hiraishin seal on Sasuke, kicked him off Naruto and flashed after him. Then he was above Sasuke, and he cried "Rasengan!" before slamming a Rasengan into his chest that expanded upon impact, knocking the Uchiha into the ground, coughing blood. Chains of chakra emerged from the ground and bound the traitor, before with lightning speed Minato and Kushina begna drawing seals on Sasuke and the ground around him as he struggled weakly. When a massive seal pattern was complete, in perfect sync the two brought their hands together in a seal pattern and cried, **Gogyou Uzushiru: Chuushutsu**!

(Five Elements Vortex Seal: Extraction!) And the Uchiha traitor writhed and screamed in agony as the seal on his neck began to glow and a white snake slid out of it, coiling on the ground before sniffing the air with its tongue. Then Minato was crouching a foot in front of it, his eyes flashing golden in rage. The snake struck with (obviously) the speed of a striking snake, but the man known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou was faster yet. The snake's head thumped to the ground, shocked it had missed a target so close. But now there was a three-pointed kunai pinning it to the earth just behind its head. Seeing its target out of the corner of its eye, it whipped its thick tail at the man, who did nothing to react. The tail passed through the man and was immediately pinned also as an identical copy of him walked up behind himself. The front one poofed into smoke, and several more kunai impaled its spine.

"Orochimaru brags about his snakes, but they can't detect a normal Bunshin." The man was crouching in front of the snake again, his eyes flashing dangerously golden. "I hate snakes."

And then a final kunai was driven through the snake's skull. Minato sealed the body away in a scroll and flashed back to Naruto, who had already begun to heal, new skin showing at the edges of the wound. "Naruto! Wake up! I can't help you unless you renew the jutsu! Naruto!" cried the Yellow Flash as he faded away.


	3. Iwa are Scaredycats

This is pretty much a series of oneshots or whatever you call them, so don't get disappointed if I don't make many/any more. Anyone want to adopt it and make a storyline?

Naruto was fighting a difficult battle against three Iwa jounin. Their teamwork was exceptional and the blond boy never had a chance to counterattack. Then he saw a veritable Iwagakure army coming now to support their brethren. Naruto knew he needed help, and in a quick respite, he made handseals and slammed his hand down on the ground and cried "Ochita Kage no Katachi!" Then the form of Namikaze Minato crackled into view. He turned his head towards the Iwa shinobi and they all flinched. Grinning ridiculously widely, he took a step forward and they fell backward, scrabbling and trying their best to crawl away without taking their eyes off of him. Then he hurled a three-pronged kunai into the middle of the army and caught it in a yellow flash. The entire army, seeing the legendary Yellow Flash among them, variously fainted, peed their pants, or ran away screaming before Minato could do anything. And he sat back and laughed at Iwa.

Now this may require some explanation. Namikaze Minato, at that time just a jounin, had joined Konoha in a battle against superior Iwa forces in the Third Shinobi World War. A bunch of Hiraishin kunai were chucked around the area, not hitting anyone. As they laughed off the ineffective attack, he flashed between them and singlehandedly killed almost the entire army. At that point he had a flee-on-sight order from Iwa and was the only SS-ranked shinobi in their bingo book. In Konoha, little kids checked under their beds for the bogeyman. Iwa shinobi check under their beds for the Yellow Flash.


End file.
